Before we reach the depth
by xEmeraldWater
Summary: In the middle of the war against the Chitauri, Tony Stark and Loki find themselves stuck in an elevator. A frostiron fanfic.
1. The fall

**Hello ! This is my first fanfiction...in fact I never wrote anything in my life so...let's try ! English is not my native language, sorry if you find faults.**

**...**

The battle echoed in New-York streets, it seemed endless, every minute the Chitauri crossed the portal stronger than before, and it was getting hard for the Avengers to push them away.

'_'Sir, we will soon run out of energy''_

Tony flew around the buildings shooting the aliens one by one, he paused and looked up ''We have to close this damn portal…'' These few seconds of inattention made him hit one of the Chitauri's vessels, he spun around and flew higher above the buildings ''Shit''

_''There is less than 2% left, sir'_' The A.I reminded.

''Okay, prepare the Mark VII'' Tony ordered.

_"Right away, sir''_

He landed on Star Tower's roof ''Stark? We need Loki's scepter to shut down the portal.'' Steve called through his earpiece ''he dropped it during the fight, do you see it from where you are?''

''What? The glow stick of destiny?'' He waved his head around looking for any blue glowing orb ''Jarvis?'' A plan of the tower popped up in front of him.

_''I detect an important source of energy below us, sir.''_

As the machines removed every part of his armour, he checked the damages of the tower, the interface was filled with red warning signals ''Oh god…this will keep me busy for a few more years.'' Tony sighed.

''Okay Steve I found it, I go and get it.'' Tony answered.

Then Thor spoke ''You must hurry Man Of Iron, we won't make it if the Chitauri send reinforcement.''

The unarmoured billionaire made his way to the elevator and got in. But before the automatics doors had time to close, a hand shot between them and caught Tony's throat making him yelp in surprise.

The door bumped against the arm and opened fully to reveal an upset god of mischief. Tony's eyes widened as the god slammed him against the hard metallic wall; the impact echoed in the tiny space, his feet were barely touching the ground. Tony's earpiece fell in the process; Loki stepped on it, breaking it in pieces. Tony pulled Loki's arm in attempt to make him let go but this was useless.

''This sceptre is mine, Stark.'' His hands were so cold that it made Tony shiver.

''You don't like to share your toys huh?'' Said Tony with a stifled voice, he gasped when Loki tightened his grip. The doors of the elevator closed, and now he was just trapped here with a crazy Asgardian choking him.

''You may have survived the little flight I offered you earlier, but I don't think you will get that lucky this time.'' Oh yeah, how could he forget the way he passed through that window? Let's be positive, there is no way it happens again here…well until the elevator reaches the 75thfloor. Loki grinned and released a bit his grip, Tony tried to catch his breath ''I… don't think it was luck, just…just a great plan of mine'' He grinned.

Loki laughed, it was cold, dark, almost scary…_Did he practiced in front of his mirror?_ He grabbed a dagger from his belt and smiled darkly.

_Well, definitively no flight through a window this time._

''Still smiling when you are so close to death? You are one of the most interesting human I've ever met.'' He looked down at the Arc Reactor ''I may take the device in your chest as a souvenir''

Tony closed his eyes and swallowed hard. _So what? I'm going to die here, it's not such a glory place to die…I imagined myself dying as a hero who saved the world, but no, I'll just die in a fucking elevator._

''Goodbye Sta-'' He was cut off by a loud crashing sound probably coming from outside, followed by a grating noise, the lights above them were flickering. ''Wha-'' suddenly he felt his body quitting the ground to collide with the ceiling, and so did Tony who immediately realized what was happening.

''The elevator is hurtling down the tower!'' He looked at the floor counter

75…71…66... Well so he was going to die and to make it worse his body was going to get crushed from all sides…

62…59...55...50

Loki eyes widened ''It can't be… I'm a god! I can't die like a miserable creature!''

48...45…40…37…35

''Then go on Harry Potter! Teleport us out of here!'' Tony yelled.

''I don't have my staff you stupi-'' His cursing were shortened when they were brutally thrown on the floor, the elevator stopped in its momentum.

''Ouch'' Tony was a little bit knocked out. _It didn't hurt that much after all, maybe I'm not that unlucky._ But then he realised he was lying on the god.

This-one blushed slightly and pushed Tony away violently ''Get off-me!''Tony fell backwards, this made the elevator grinding and moving down before stopping again

''Hey, Oh! Calm down ok? Don't make such abrupt movements!'' Tony's heart was beating so fast, he didn't really knew if it was because of the frighten fall he just experienced, or the awkward situation with Loki.

''Jarvis?'' It became a habit for him to call for his A.I, but this time there was no response, with all the damages the tower endured, it didn't really surprised him, but why now? Tony sighed and supported his head against the wall.

They both stood here, sitting on the floor, too scared to move, the silence was quite uncomfortable, especially for Tony. ''Hum, so you really can't teleport us out of here huh?''

''I told you, I cannot use magic without my staff, and how could you even think I would teleport you away with me?'' Loki said in an irritated tone.

''Well I though you would better like to kill me yourself'' _Shut it Tony, shut it._ Even if the situation changed, he was still trapped with the God who lead an army to destroy the earth.

''Yes it's true, and do not forget I still can do that.'' Loki snapped.

_See? I told you._

''I wouldn't if I were you, this will bring us both to death…damn next time I'll use stairs.'' Tony grumbled, then stood up carefully, he looked up and examined the ceiling ''There is a trapdoor, we could get out over there'' Tony raised his hand to reach it but without success, he tried a second time but on his tiptoes, the same ''Why I had to put those trapdoors that high?'' he complained. The genius was actually talking to himself, Loki was still sitting on the ground, silent, he glared down at him ''Not too tired?''

''I am not the one who created this midgardian disaster'' Loki answered, not bothering to look at Tony ''It is your duty to get us out of here.''

''Hey! Maybe this midgardian disaster would actually work very well if you didn't decide to destroy everything on your way.'' Tony did not really like it when people questioned his genius talent.

''I do not have any interest in your planet'' Loki said calmly, still looking at the ground ''I offered the earth a chance to kneel without suffering, they decided to fight, and now they just pay the price of their senseless acting.''

Tony let out a scornful laugh at the words, he leaned himself against the wall and crossed his arms ''So you play the great chief, but you are nothing but a pawn that's it?'' Loki opened his mouth to answer but Tony continued ''So, what purpose pushes you to take over the world? Money? Treasures? Ah! Don't say anything'' Tony rubbed his temples, and snapped his fingers ''Horns! That's it? It doesn't fit you too well by the w-''

''Enough!'' Loki suddenly got up ''You have no idea on my intentions!''

He took one step closer to Tony, his voice trembling ''You don't know what I've been through for all these years and what sacrifices I had to do!''

And another ''You don't know what it's like to be betrayed''

And one last step, bringing his face so close to Tony's ''to live in a lie!'' he yelled, breathing heavily.

Tony gulped ''Looks like I touched a nerve huh...'' he tried to push Loki away gently, not wanting to be chocked again. His eyes were locked on his, not daring to move

''You are nothing without your armour'' Loki pronounced every syllables slowly and clearly, making Tony's blood boil ''you are just a trapped rat, teasing death itself to shorten your suffering''

Tony clutched his fist and tried to walk away, but Loki slammed his hand on the wall, creating a barrier with his arm, preventing him from going any further. Tony frowned and faced Loki again.

''What do you want?!'' Loki grinned and leaned closer, Tony closed his eyes and shivered, he never paid attention to the god's smell, it was relaxing, almost enjoyable... not very usual for a villain. Loki brought his mouth to his ear.

''And you, Stark, are you a pawn?'' he whispered.

Tony's eyes widened, he didn't really know what to think about that, when he discovered what S.H.I.E.L.D planned to do with the tesseract, he felt like it. After all, they threw him away because of his supposedly lack of team spirit and when they needed his help, they just had to whistle, and he came, like a soldier who answers orders...like a pawn. But with or without shield, he was still Iron Man, the one that everyone will acclaim once he kicked all the aliens.

''Nahh it's not my style...'' He lifted Loki's arm up and made his way to the opposite wall, putting some distance between them ''I don't answer to S.H.I.E.L.D commands, I'm more... independent.'' Tony said as he scanned the room. There was a wooden bar fixed to the wall, it was large enough to climb on it, thanks god he thought about the old ladies when he manufactured this elevator.

''And maybe...'' he placed his foot on the bar and climbed ''you want to stay here...'' he turned himself around and leaned his back against the wall to keep some balance, he was now facing Loki who stared at him ''but I don't.''

Tony was now a bit higher but the trapdoor was placed in the centre of the ceiling, he extended his arm the reach the hand grip, his fingers were still too far away ''C'mon...'' Tony grumbled, sweat ran down his temples, he placed his hand on the wall to keep his balance, he extended his arm a second time, his feet slipped from the bar, and he fell down, but before he could reach the floor Loki caught him, how could he react that fast ? Tony inclined his head back and let out a sigh of relief ''Wow, nice catch tha-''

'' I'm not looking for your gratitude, human'' Loki cut him off while putting him on the ground ''if you hit the ground, we would be both dead, and I don't want to see my life ended because of a stupid and desperate acting''

''Let's just die here then'' Tony retorted, he placed himself in a corner, listening to the raging fight outside. He was starting to give up.

As minutes, maybe hours passed, the situation was getting more and more unbearable, Tony played with his keys, making a clinking sound which annoyed Loki. They just had to get out of there, because neither the avengers nor the chitauri would come to their rescue.

"I'll help'' the god finally mumbled.

Tony tilted his head ''Wh-what?''

''I said I will help'' Loki got on his feet

Tony smiled and took the opportunity ''Okay, I guess you aren't tall enough to reach that trapdoor?'' the god shook his head in response.

''We have no choice then, on your knees please.''

Loki raised an eyebrow ''On my knees?'' he laughed ''Don't abuse of my sympathy.''

Tony pointed at the trapdoor ''You have to carry me if you want me to open this'' But Loki knew that, he just wasn't going to stoop to kneel before a miserable mortal.

''And who tells me you will not deliver me to the Avengers once you are up there? You will kneel.''

''Aha, no way reindeer games, your horns must weight tones.'' he argued, but the way Loki stared reminded him he didn't answer completely his question. ''Don't worry I won't leave you here.'' he reassured.

''Words aren't enough, human, don't dare to think I have any trust in you.''

''Well, okay...'' He took on of the key he played with earlier and offered it to Loki ''Here, my favourite car's key, I will not leave this place without it''

Loki laughed ''Don't try to fool me, I know how much midgardian wealth you possess, this vessel mean nothing to you.''

Tony sighed again, this guy had a serious problem with trust '' Okay so what? My credit card? The laboratory key? Stark To-''

''The device in your chest.'' Loki cut him off again.

Tony froze at the words, he wondered if he didn't get it wrong ''Wh-the Arc Reactor?'' He tapped on his chest ''I can't leave you this one sorreh.'' Tony was getting worried when he saw the smirk on Loki's face

''See? This object is really important for you, if you leave me that, I will carry you and once we are both up there, I will give it back.''

''And who tells me you will give it back?'' If Loki didn't have any trust in him, it didn't mean it wasn't the same for him, and how could he trust the god of lies?

''You know I will, if I wanted that thing, I already would have killed you and ripped it from your chest.''

Tony gulped as he imaged the scene in his mind. ''Words aren't enough, asgardian'' he quoted ''I want something in exchange, an object important to you, anything but your horns''

Loki placed a hand on his chest ''I...'' he hesitated and took a deep long breath ''this.'' he took something that looked like a crystal at first sight

''This?'' Tony approached to look closer, it was beautiful, every part of it reflected the light in a such way that we could think the light emerged from the crystal itself.

''This is the only souvenir of my true life.'' Loki explained, his face darkened ''You know what will happen to your miserable life if you break it.'' Tony nodded and took the crystal, he jumped in surprise.

''So cold'' he managed to say as a shiver roamed his whole body, it felt like the blood in his hand was freezing, it was almost painful.

''This is a piece of ice from Jotun, it never melts.'' Even if Loki seemed honest, Tony remained suspicious, was he really going to exchange the device which maintained him in life against a piece of ice?

'' It can't melt, I see, but can it break?'' Tony threw the ice up in the air, Loki's eyes widened, time seemed to stop.

''NOO!'' he cried as he extended his hand to catch it up, but Tony was faster, he inspected the piece of ice again.

''Humm I think I-''

Tony didn't have enough time to finish his sentence as Loki tackled him, his hand gripping his throat ''Never do that again!'' Loki yelled as he tightened his grip, Tony let out a choked noise as he struggled to push the man away. He noticed a tear run down Loki's cheek, now the man was really angry, he had to react fast, in a last effort Tony's fist collided with the god's jaw, making him let go and stumble backward. Tony fell on the ground, they just had another fucking luck, the elevator didn't move, he coughed hard, trying to catch his breath, he looked up at Loki who seemed to calm down as he whipped the blood from his mouth.

''I don't have any trust in you as well, I had to do that!'' Tony tried to justify himself but felt a bit guilty.

''You are senseless...'' Loki said as he whipped his tears, not wanting to show his weakness to his enemy ''what if I break your device in pieces?!'' he approached Tony dangerously

''I wouldn't do that if I were you '' Tony backed away, using his words as a shield

''And why not?'' Loki raised his fist, ready to hit Tony's face.

''Because I will keep that crystal and you will take my arc reactor and we will do the exchange once we are out of this mess, as we fucking planned!'' Tony knew how an unarmed battle against a crazy psycho god would end. Loki pulled down his fist and backed away.

''Go on'' His curiosity took over his anger.

Tony pulled up his shirt, revealing the glowing circle which amazed Loki, its light was reflecting in his eyes. Tony pulled it out, his face grimacing, Loki approached his hand to touch it but Tony pulled it away.

''Ah! Be careful, it's hot.'' Loki nodded and approached his hand again, but Tony hid the arc reactor behind his back.

''What is it?'' Loki grumbled.

''One thing, before I give you this'' Tony sounded so serious ''I need it back in the next 10 minutes, and of course I will give your toy in exchange.''

Loki raised an eyebrow ''What if I do not give it back to you in time?''

Tony offered him the arc reactor ''You will do it that's all'' he stared into Loki's eyes, the god took the hot device and placed it in his pocket.

''And now on your knees'' Tony smirked, making Loki growl at the order, he kneeled down anyway, allowing Tony to climb on his shoulders, he got up and Tony grabbed the horns to make sure he won't fall ''These thing are useful after all.'' he laughed as he arrived at the trapdoor level.

''H-heavy'' Loki gasped. He usually had an incomparable strength, but the fight against the avengers had weakened him, furthermore, his capacity has been decreased since he was too far away from the source of his power. That would explain why he couldn't avoid the blow Tony gave him earlier.

Tony frowned a bit at the comment ''100% muscles…'' he said as he grabbed the handgrip ''and the 4…'' dust and stone fragments began to fell as he opened the door ''maybe 5 cupcakes I ate yesterday…'' With both hands, he held the edge of the hatch while putting his feet on Loki's shoulders, this one grimaced.

Tony could now see the extent of the damages; apparently, the wire which maintained the elevator got cut. He also noticed random debris crossing all along the shaft, the elevator must have been stopped by one of them. An emergency scale was fixed to the wall. ''Wow nice, the scale is intact''

''Could you please hurry?!'' Loki grumbled, getting tired of waiting like this.

''Okay okay'' Tony sighed, _time for revenge_ he climbed on Loki's helmet making him grunt again, he smirked at the noise, he was finally on the elevator's roof but he began to feel the effect of the missing arc reactor, pain radiated down his body, he was pale and sweat ran down his temples and neck. He crawled next to the scale, breathing heavily, his arms went limp and his vision was getting blurry.

''Stark?'' Loki called, he was a bit worried, maybe Tony left him here anyway, he called again.

''-ark ! Stark?!'' Tony heard the call and shook his head, he got up and supported himself against the scale, he picked it up and made it pass through the hatch. Loki caught and placed it, making sure it won't slip, he climbed to reach the top, his eyes widened as he saw a barely conscious Tony lying on the ground.


	2. Drowned

Tony was on the ground, motionless. Loki rushed to his side and shook him ''Hey…'' Tony opened his eyes, pointing weakly a finger toward Loki's pocket while mumbling something intelligible, but Loki understood, he picked up the arc reactor from his pocket then pulled Tony's shirt up and pushed carefully the device in his chest. With a clink sound, the light of the arc reactor grew brighter, and Tony suddenly sat up, his eyes wide open, taking long and full breaths. Loki stared at him with astonishment.

''What?'' Tony said, still having some trouble breathing ''you never saw a dying man?'' he asked ironically.

''You...can't live without that thing'' Loki was even more curious about the arc reactor.

''Nice observation Sherlock but hum… can you remove your hand from my chest now?'' Loki blushed and removed his hand quickly.

''Loki'' Tony held out his hand with the piece of ice in it ''as promised'' Loki smiled and took it back, the tension released a bit but they were still trapped anyway.

''And now?'' He asked, looking up. Tony tried to get on his feet, griping Loki's shoulders to help himself.

''There is still a long way to go…but here is out way out'' he pointed another scale which roamed all along the shaft, some bars were missing but it seemed to be stable. ''Do you see the light above us?'' he asked. Loki nodded, there was effectively a light, and it was about 15 meters above them.

''It means the automatic door below this light is still working, so we will get out over there''

Loki tilted his head in agreement ''Are you going to make it? In your state?'' he asked, was he starting to take care of the enemy?

''I'll be fine, I just wished the other doors would actually work, thanks to your flying monkeys…'' he paused a moment, waiting for any reaction from Loki, nothing came and he continued ''you look tired too, take a break once we are done with this.'' he tapped Loki's shoulder while making his way to the scale, Loki turned around and Tony stepped aside, putting his arms behind his back ''Gods first.''

The dark haired god grinned and walked to the scale before climbing on it, followed by Tony. Sometimes debris were blocking the way so they had to avoid them by climbing on the large pipe next to them. Loki was the first to climb, but this time the pipe has been weakened by the falling debris and broke under his weight, releasing a water geyser. Loki shouted as he fell down, his descent stopped when a hand caught his wrist in time. It was no one else but Tony, but the genius struggled to hold onto the bar, the pressure of the water was too high, and they were both plunged under the waterfall. Tony was forced to close his eyes, he lowered his head, preventing the water from getting into his nose and mouth; he always wanted to experience thalassotherapy, but certainly not like this. Loki's hand was slipping, he had to get back to the scale fast.

''Hold on!'' Tony yelled, his voice was muffled by the sound of the water, he began to swing Loki back and forth, so this one could reach for the scale. Unable to see anything, Loki tried to grab the bars, after a few swinging he finally reached for it. Now that Tony's hand was free he held the scale with both hand and started climbing, fighting against the current, his feet slipped but he caught himself up immediately ''Fuck'' Loki followed behind. Now they were above the waterfall, they paused a moment, catching up their breath. Tony checked up the distance between them and the door.

''7 meters to go…are you okay?'' he looked down at Loki with a surprised look.

''I'm fine'' he said, his hair and clothes as wet as Tony's.

''You've lost your horns?'' Obviously, that was the first thing Tony noticed, the second thing was less trivial ''Oh my god.''

Loki stared in confusion and turned his gaze to the source of Tony's praying, his mouth wide open ''Impossible.'' They were not finished yet with the water, as the elevator blocked the way, the water started to accumulate, its level rising dangerously. Big debris fell again

''Watch out!'' a concrete block brushed past them as they backed away, the block bumped into another water pipe which broke and released more water. ''Damn it'' Tony cried watching the block finish its fall, diving into the water.

''We gotta get out of here'' he said, and they started climbing again.

''Stark'' Loki called.

''Hmm?'' the genius answered, still looking up while they were climbing.

''You saved me…why?''

This question surprised him a bit ''Why? Well I don't know…I'm a super hero I guess'' there was a short silence ''I could ask you the same question'' Tony pointed out.

''We made a deal'' Loki answered ''and I can't bear betrayal'' his voice sounded sad all of sudden.

''But you are a super villain, you could have let me die here and take the arc reactor, not that I'm unhappy about your choice…I think I owed you this.'' Tony tried in a way to say thank you.

''I offer you my gratitude as well, Man of Iron'' Loki said, he never though he would actually say that to a mortal a day.

They arrived at the door, Tony spotted the red emergency button, he placed his feet on the 10 centimetres space in front of the metallic door, and shuffled in the button's direction. Loki stood on the scale, keeping an eye on the rising water; it was already reaching for his feet. Tony pushed the red button, but nothing happened, he tried again ''C'mon…c'mon!''

''Stark?'' Loki noticed that Tony had some trouble and joined him ''What is going on?!'' The water was reaching their ankles.

''It fucking don't want to open!'' Tony yelled, punching the door ''Fuck!'' Loki waved his head around and picked up a metallic bar.

''Let's open it manually'' he placed the bar between the two heavy panels and pushed it in Tony's direction, the genius helped him by pulling on the bar, the doors departed a little before making the bar break. Tony stumbled a bit and caught himself up, the water was arriving at their knees level. Now that the doors were a bit departed, they placed their hands on each door's edge and pulled them, trying to create a large enough entrance. But it didn't move an inch.

''Let's go back to the scale'' Tony proposed, it's not like they had many choices, his eyes widened when he saw that the scale wasn't here anymore, probably broken by other falling debris, their legs were now fully underwater. He leaned himself back trying to spot any other way out, when he saw another concrete block falling ''No…'' he didn't have enough time to avoid it and the block took him away, sending him right into the water.

''Tony!'' Loki cried out, the billionaire wasn't coming back to the surface; he must have been knocked out in the process. He caught his breath and dived in; it was so hard to see anything underwater, too much dust, too much debris. Then he caught the sight of the blue light coming from the arc reactor, soon he apperceived Tony and brought him back to the surface. Loki coughed up when he emerged out of the water; he had trouble with keeping Tony's head high enough to let him breathe.

''Stark! Wake up!'' he couldn't swim for two; he felt the exhaustion spread in his whole body. The elevator door was now out of reach, same for the scale, if it was only up to his life…why did he plunge to save his enemy? He should have saved his own life…It was just over, it felt like all his strength was drained from him, like the water was aspiring him in the depth, darkness surrounded him, he held Tony's hand, not wanting to die alone.

_…Why_

Suddenly, he heard a muffled explosion, followed by bubbles all around him, he felt himself being sucked, he just let himself go with the current and after that, a wave, the floor, light and Tony lying next to him, still unconscious. They were back. Loki took a look around him, he saw the elevator's door completely torn up, the water probably escaped from here, bringing them both back. He heard a click and turned himself around; it came from Natasha's gun. Surrounded by all the other avengers, Loki held both hands in the air in sign of revocation.

''It's over Loki, we closed the portal'' said Steve, holding the sceptre in his hands. The defeated god followed them into the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ without fighting back.


	3. Come with me (Ending)

Days passed and Loki has being imprisoned in one of the tiny S.H.I.E.L.D cell. Thor came to visit him every day, bringing news from the asgardian justice. New-York was starting to build up again, and everyone tried in their way to close the wound the chitaury left. Loki sighed and sat up, closing his eyes, trying to catch any sound in this silent and deadly space. He heard footsteps approaching, they sounded different, he opened his eyes, smiling at the figure which stood in front of him.

''I am glad to see that you are alive''

''I think I owe you this'' Tony smiled.

''Do they know?'' Loki asked, talking about the avengers.

Tony nodded ''Cameras'' he leaned himself against the bars, his back facing Loki ''What will happen…once you will get back to Asgard?'' he asked.

''I don't know, I don't want to go back, this isn't…this isn't home anymore'' Loki confessed.

''Maybe you could stay here'' Tony mumbled. ''Excuse me?'' Loki wasn't really sure of what he just clenched his fist and turned around.

''Loki.'' The god stood up, approaching the bars. ''What was the purpose in all of this? The aliens, the tesseract…everything.'' Tony asked looking into Loki's emerald eyes.

''I was looking for my own self, I was looking for a path to take, but I couldn't take it, not alone.'' the god whispered bringing himself closer. ''You seek revenge on me, don't you? You are an Avenger now after all'' he breathed against Tony's billionaire backed away.

''No…no I'm not…I don't fight for S.H.I.E.L.D…I fight for what I think is right'' he pulled out one of his armour's gauntlet, aiming at Loki, the god eyes narrowed.

''Wait...Ton-'' he didn't have time to finish his sentence when a laser came out of the gauntlet, breaking the cell's locker in pieces.

''I will take that path with you'' Tony smiled. Loki opened slowly his eyes.

_I found it…_

Tony gave him the glowing sceptre, Loki held it in one hand while his other hand squeezed Tony's hand tightly.

''With pleasure'' Loki said as he raised his sceptre in the air, Tony waved his hand in front of the camera before they both teleported away. Fury stared at the screen, speechless.

_I found my true life._

[END]

**_..._**

**_Okay maybe I messed up the ending or maybe I messed up everything, I don't know, but I enjoyed making it. And if you enjoyed reading it then I'm glad xD If you did not, you probably left before reaching out this chapter so_ **

**(*^*)/ [Exit]**


End file.
